


Мрачное золото

by IchigoYouhei



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Beach Holidays, Fluff, Other, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:09:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24724336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IchigoYouhei/pseuds/IchigoYouhei
Summary: — Ну и куда мы едем? — без особого энтузиазма интересуется Гэвин, когда Ричард радует его этой новостью.— Во Флориду. Хочу посмотреть на океан. Никогда не видел его своими глазами.Морду Девятисотого в этот момент можно использовать вместо лампы для жестких допросов, и Гэвину как-то не хватает духу сказать, что это, вообще-то, его отпуск и что он ненавидит пляжи, потому что ему кажется, что люди пялятся на его шрамы. Пусть смотрит на свой океан.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	Мрачное золото

**Author's Note:**

> Вообще-то это как бы sweet!monster!RK900, но как бы и не совсем, но считайте, что вы предупреждены, если что.
> 
> Написано на твиттерский челлендж #G9holidays

Что-то с ним было не так. Рид сразу это понял.  
То есть, сам факт того, что ему вообще присобачили андроида — это уже одно большое «не так», но всё же… Что-то в том, как он стоял возле стола, поджидая, Риду очень не нравилось. Не прямая и деревянная, как палка, стойка андроида, а хищник в засаде, ни больше, ни меньше.  
Ещё и в вещах роется.  
Гэвин видит, как он почти бесшумно перебирает бумаги, не поворачиваясь к столу всем телом — как на его месте обязательно сделал бы человек — и его несёт ближе волной ярости.  
Волна разбивается о пластиковую улыбку, кроткую и обезоруживающую, такую, которой и Коннор, почти всеобщий любимец, позавидовал бы. А уж у него-то с мимикой все было в порядке.  
Тут-то Рид и понимает, насколько это опасная хуйня тут стоит. Правда, всё его понимание меркнет буквально через секунду. 

— Доброе утро, детектив. Меня зовут Ричард. 

Через секунду, когда он наконец замечает в этой ангельской улыбке острые, акульи зубы. Почти в том же количестве.  
Ладно, не в том. Но их там в два раза больше, чем нужно, он абсолютно уверен. 

Заодно Рид замечает уже подвыветрившееся охеревание на лицах окружающих: он-то, ясное дело, явился последним. Разве что Коннор сиял как та ручка со стразами, которую ему вечно подкидывала Тина (и толку от него было, как обычно, столько же, потому что эта дрянь давно не писала).  
На лице Гэвина охеревание как раз ещё вполне свежее. Внутри, впрочем, тоже одно сплошное охеревание.  
— Что ты, блядь, такое, — наконец выдавливает из себя Гэвин. Хрипло и жалко.  
— О, я андроид, — Ричард снова улыбается во все... шестьдесят четыре?.. нет, этого просто не может быть, ему наверняка показалось. 

Но нет, вот они — длинные, треугольные и наверняка бритвенно-острые.  
Гэвин чувствует, как весь цензурный словарный запас вытекает из него по капле. Ему хочется ругаться, бить посуду и швырять столы. На помощь приходит, как ни странно, Коннор.  
— Это Девятисотый, детектив Рид. Он разрабатывался для военных, но потом эксперимент свернули, а его решили переделать под гражданские нужды, поменяв характер. Некоторые вещи, правда, не переделаешь…  
Коннор ухмыляется как-то совсем уж мерзко, подходя ближе к Ричарду и похлопывая его по плечу, и Рид очень надеется, что он имеет в виду зубы. Наверняка их. Больше ведь нечего?  
— Совершенно уникальный, единственный экземпляр, детектив, вам очень повезло.  
«Единственный экземпляр», в это время начинавший выражением лица уже напоминать Иисуса с иллюстраций из сектантских журнальчиков, резко теряет всю свою благость, меняя её на жутчайший оскал (Рид думает, что, окажись он на месте Коннора в этот момент, точно бы окончил свои дни на диванчике у психотерапевта), и едва не выворачивает Коннору руку, раздраженно мигая диодом.  
Рид почти уверен, что слышит хруст пластика. Он жалеет, что не знает, о чем они говорят, но сцена и так вполне красноречивая.

Восьмисотый решает свалить подальше, но проходя мимо, наклоняется к его уху.  
— А ещё он без усилий способен оторвать голову. То есть, конечно, был способен.  
На этой доброжелательной ноте пластиковый ублюдок удаляется.

Гэвин живо представляет все те кошмары, которые ему наверняка будут теперь сниться, но ещё он замечает слегка посеревший и притихший участок целиком и замершего Фаулера за перегородкой в частности — и как-то раздумывает идти к нему переворачивать мебель.  
— Ладно, сработаемся. Хлеборезку только свою подальше от меня держи. И руки от моих вещей тоже.  
Рид выдирает у него из рук очередную дурацкую блестящую ручку-подкидыш и швыряет её на стол, мысленно уже представляя, как ему за это откусывают все конечности по очереди. 

Этого почему-то не происходит.  
— Договорились, детектив Рид.  
Жестянка… ладно, Ричард — нельзя называть кого-то, кто может перекусить тебе шею одним движением, жестянкой, в этом Гэвин абсолютно уверен — снова чуть ли не светится (только, в отличие от конноровской рожи, выглядит это не так искусственно), и это даже странно. Никто, пребывая в здравом уме, не будет так рад тому, что придется работать с _ним_.  
Очевидно, никто, кроме пластикового тираннозавра, из которого попытались сделать святого детектива.  
Ключевое слово тут, разумеется, “попытались”. Что ж, Гэвин тоже попытается. Попытается хотя бы извлечь из этого выгоду.

***

Что имел в виду Коннор на самом деле, Рид понимает нескоро. Поначалу он просто пытается не думать о том, что будет, если у Девятисотого случится какой-нибудь сбой — несмотря на его уверения в том, что это невозможно — и он загрызет всех вокруг. То, что Ричард, как и Коннор, постоянно сует в пасть всякую дрянь, никоим образом не помогает, но, к своему стыду, шутить над этим Рид не решается.

Так его дни и проходят: ужас, стыд и самобичевание. Не из-за того, что пластиковый тираннозавр его пугает, это еще полбеды. Гэвин начинает к нему привыкать, вот в чем проблема.  
К тому, что всегда под рукой ходячая лаборатория (которую даже не классифицировать как “мини”), к тому, что теперь есть кому таскать кофе. В конце концов, к тому, что столики и скамейки освобождаются сами собой, стоит только Ричарду ненавязчиво улыбнуться.  
Даже к акульей пасти Рид понемногу привыкает.

До отвратительно ветреного дня в марте, когда он решает покурить у входа в участок. Девятисотый трется достаточно рядом, чтобы хоть немного загораживать его от ветра, но недостаточно, чтобы нарушить их до сих пор действующее соглашение “держать хлеборезку подальше”.  
В общем, идеально.

Гэвин закуривает и довольно жмурится, потому что он и так терпел полдня, чтобы не слушать стандартные лекции о вреде курения, но счастья хватает всего на одну затяжку. Что-то выбивает сигарету из его руки. Что-то маленькое, но сильное и быстрое. Ричард стоит с настолько непричастным видом, что Гэвин начинает подозревать у себя галлюцинации.  
Тем более, что он точно не шевелился, а сигареты нигде не видно.

Ни слова не говоря, Рид снова закуривает, но на этот раз он уже собран и внимателен, как никогда.  
“Что-то” оказывается не духами ветра и даже не галлюцинацией, в которые он почти готов был поверить, а всего лишь языком Ричарда, который оказался раз в десять длиннее, чем он думал.  
Гэвин мысленно говорит сам себе, что этого стоило ожидать, что у того больного извращенца, который додумался воткнуть в рот андроиду кучу острых зубов, разумеется, хватило фантазии и на этого вот полужирафа-полумонстра, что здравствуйте, новые кошмары… В общем, много чего.  
Но это все сейчас, как ни странно, неважно, потому что его беспокоит совершенно другое.

— Так, Ричи, открывай пасть, — говорит Рид тоном уставшего от всего этого дерьма человека.  
Ричард молча поднимает бровь, мол, вы же сами мне говорите, что вас пугают мои зубы, детектив Рид, и это подтверждает его худшие опасения.  
Гэвин вздыхает и подходит поближе.  
— Открывай, говорю, не заставляй меня лезть самому.

То, что он действительно готов это сделать, пугает его куда больше, чем та синеватая хрень, которую Девятисотый наконец вываливает изо рта. Всё-таки скорее монстр, чем жираф.  
Но он просит не из пустого любопытства, как наверняка думает Ричард, а ищет на этой хрени следы от затушенных сигарет — и, к своему сожалению, находит, уродливо белые и расплывшиеся.  
— Для труднодоступных мест, — поясняет Ричард и убирает язык, демонстративно начиная пережёвывать сигареты, которые, очевидно, до сих пор болтались где-то в этом зубастом кошмаре.  
— Не делай так больше. Обожжешь себе всё, как тогда работать будем? — говорит Гэвин, понимая, что бесполезно просить выплюнуть и что этот бой он явно проиграл. И что бесполезно не думать о том, насколько разнообразными могут быть эти “труднодоступные места”.  
— Не буду, если бросите курить. Логично, не правда ли?  
Рид смотрит на снова скалящегося Девятисотого, тяжело вздыхает, выкидывает почти полную пачку сигарет в мусорку и молча уходит внутрь, потому что он тут на ветру вообще-то уже замерз.

Что хуже всего, беспокоится он не только за этот идиотский анализ.

***

В середине июля Девятисотый объявляет, что они едут в отпуск. Именно так: “объявляет” и “они”. Видимо, наконец прознал, что Рид там сто лет не был, в этом отпуске. Разговор Девятисотого с Фаулером он, судя по всему, пропустил, и, в общем-то, был этому очень рад.

— Ну и куда мы едем? — без особого энтузиазма интересуется Гэвин, когда Ричард радует его этой новостью.  
— Во Флориду. Хочу посмотреть на океан. Никогда не видел его своими глазами.  
Морду Девятисотого в этот момент можно использовать вместо лампы для жестких допросов, и Гэвину как-то не хватает духу сказать, что это, вообще-то, _его_ отпуск и что он ненавидит пляжи, потому что ему кажется, что люди пялятся на его шрамы. Пусть смотрит на свой океан.

Но, эй, он ведь все ещё пытается извлечь из этого хоть какую-нибудь выгоду.  
— Ладно, океан так океан. Но мы сходим выберем тебе что-нибудь из одежды, не в форме же тебе ехать, — говорит Рид так незаинтересованно, как только может, и Девятисотый радостно попадается в эту ловушку.  
В тот же день у Ричарда появляются две гавайские рубашки, настолько уродливые, что Андерсон бы наверняка заплакал от зависти, и не менее уродливые шорты с каким-то жуткими пальмами и ещё черт знает чем.

Гэвин настолько доволен этим зрелищем и своей маленькой местью, что довольным он остается ровно до того момента, пока не сажает свой зад на горячий майамский песок, а проходит, между прочим, почти две недели.  
Ричард, как и он и думал, залипает на океанские волны, возвышаясь посреди пляжа кошмарно режущим глаз бирюзово-красным пятном, и залипает так долго, что Рид успевает запечатлеть это зрелище на телефон, раздеться, намутить себе лежак, почти забыть, что он местами похож на автомобильный атлас и вообще устроиться с комфортом.

Счастье, разумеется, длится недолго.  
— Гэвин, ты серьезно думаешь, что тебе можно вот так просто лежать на солнце?  
Начинается, думает Гэвин.  
— Да, Ричи, именно это я и думаю. У меня отпуск, если ты не забыл.  
Вместо ответа Ричард нашаривает в ридовском рюкзаке солнцезащитный крем (который он туда точно не клал) и угрожающе придвигается поближе.  
— Так, нет, не смей, никакой липкой дряни на мне не будет, — Рид отодвигается ровно на такое же расстояние и вдруг видит на тюбике совершенно страшную надпись, вселяющую в него куда больше ужаса, чем все острые зубы на свете. — Тем более, блестящей липкой дряни! Ты вконец перегрелся, Рич?  
— Но тебе ведь нравятся блестящие вещи, Гэвин. У тебя даже ручка со стразами, — Девятисотый улыбается так невинно, как только может, и Рид понимает, что объяснять ему про Тину совершенно бесполезно, потому что Девятисотый всё и так знает, просто наверняка его ненавидит. — Тем более, я не хочу, чтобы ты обгорел.

Тину он убьёт, когда они вернутся, обязательно, но сейчас выход только один — резко сорваться с места и попытаться добежать до воды. В солёную воду Ричард, наверное, не рискнет сунуться.

О том, что Ричард буквально сделан для того, чтобы от него практически невозможно было убежать, Рид как-то забывает. За что и расплачивается тем, что уже через несколько секунд его тащат обратно и всего вымазывают в этом отвратительном креме, который, ладно, не такой уж и липкий, но от этого не менее блестящий.  
Пару минут Гэвин просто мрачно переливается золотом на солнце — Ричарду, сидящему рядом с лежаком на песке, к счастью, хватает ума не комментировать, но его выражение лица явно намекает на то, что это месть за рубашки — а потом он вспоминает, что в рюкзаке ещё есть пиво. Наверное, ещё даже прохладное, если ему повезёт. И пусть только кто-то попробует сказать, что он его не заслужил.  
Гэвин протягивает пиво в сторону Девятисотого, ожидая очередной лекции, но так и не дожидается. Вместо этого Ричард молча сдирает зубами пробку с бутылки, что от него, собственно, и требовалось, и снова залипает на волны.

Позже Рид подозревает, что именно поэтому пляж понемногу начинает пустеть. По крайней мере, вокруг них. Не то что бы его это не устраивало, конечно.  
— Пойдем к воде, — предлагает он, когда валяться на жаре надоедает окончательно, и Ричард, как ни странно, не возражает, хотя должен бы. Наверное.

Они устраиваются у самого прибоя. Гэвина прохладные волны очень радуют (не говоря уж о том, что он надеется на исчезновение хотя бы части этого золотистого ужаса) и примерно целых десять секунд его в жизни устраивает абсолютно всё.  
Потом, разумеется, ему становится любопытно.  
— Рич, — зовет он, и Девятисотый отвлекается от своего созерцания воды ровно в то же мгновение. — Тебе разве, ну, можно в воду? Тем более, в соленую.  
Девятисотый смотрит на него с какой-то непонятной смесью неверия и ещё черт знает чего, а потом издает звук, подозрительно похожий на смех. Рид пытается вспомнить, могут ли андроиды смеяться, пусть даже и девианты, но не получается.  
— Мне много чего можно, Гэвин. В отличие от остальных.

Рид запоздало вспоминает, что за штука вообще возле него сидит, но, кажется, его уже это не особо беспокоит. И даже тот факт, что его это не беспокоит, тоже не беспокоит.  
— В том числе, думаю, мне можно сказать, что мне тоже нравится всё блестящее.  
— Надеюсь, ты это про океан?  
— Нет, — улыбается Ричард.  
— Ну тогда попрошу Тину подарить тебе самую блестящую ручку, когда вернемся, — говорит Рид и брызгает в него водой, рассчитывая максимум быть обрызганным в ответ, но вместо этого по его лицу проходятся длинным синеватым языком. Тоже приятно прохладным, к его большому удивлению.

— Всегда было интересно потрогать твой шрам, — говорит ему на ухо Ричард.  
— Ну и? Много выяснил? — недовольно интересуется Гэвин, пытаясь за своим недовольством скрыть непонятно откуда взявшееся смущение и осознание того, что Девятисотый только что своим языком влез в наиболее труднодоступное место — его жизнь.  
— Например, то, что это будет лучший отпуск в твоей жизни.

Да, думает Рид. Самый лучший.


End file.
